Godzilla rey de los monstruos
by manuel124
Summary: La humanidad se a estiguido y lo unico que queda son los kaijus.


What if ?Godzilla rey de los monstruos : Guerra

Capitulo 1 : Rey

Qué pasaría si un día la humanidad desapareciera si dejar rastro y los únicos que quedara fuera los Kaijus, monstruos gigantes de diversas formas y tamaños que se encargaba de esparcir caos en los días que los hombres habitaba por la tierra pero ahora que la humanidad no se encuentran estos deben vagar por un planeta desolado por un cataclismo nuclear, pero hay uno que destacan entre todos una bestia de gran tamaño y fuerza incomparable en sus espalda se encontraba lo que parecía ser cuernos en forma triangulada, su nombre era temido en la era de los hombres la criatura llamada Godzilla.

Me llamo el vigilante y hoy seré su narrador en estos acontecimientos y de como el rey de los monstruo lucha por lo que queda del planeta.

AÑO 2037

Se oye un estruendo en lo que era una gran metrópolis, se encontraba en ruinas y de además de un cielo gris que reflejaban toda la ciudad y en el yacía el cuerpo de una criatura muerta con forma de araña llamada Muto y a su vez el perpetrado de estos hechos una bestia que poseían forma de tortuga se pronunciaba victoriosa ante su triunfo pero a la vez este se encontraba mal herido por el combate con muto, a la herida se ubicaba en una de sus piernas la criatura reposo un momento a regenerarse, se le hizo mucho mas fácil regenerarse gracias al ambiente nuclear que emanaba la tierra gracias a los antiguos conflictos humanos que acabaron con la civilización, la bestia llamada Gamera se levanto ya con sus extremidades regeneradas tomo posición de vuelo, su habilidad de vuelo consistía en esconderse en su caparazón y así usar las 4 esquinas donde se encontraba sus manos y pies y así podía volar como un misil.

Pero este fue retrasado por una criatura en forma de pterodáctilo, su cuerpo era rojo y poseían una gran capacidad de vuelo lo que lo hizo mas fácil golpear a Gamera, su nombre era Rodan y no era un simple adversario como el fallecido Muto, ni tampoco Gamera que era conocido en la era del hombre por ser un digno oponente a la hora de pelear, Rodan se posiciono en un edificio estable solo para observar como su oponente se alzaba para atacar en su forma de vuelo pero la bestia voladora los espero solo para atacarlo con una rayo de energía de color rojo pero aun así solo retrasaba a la criatura con forma de tortuga que con gran rapidez lo golpeo dejando caer a los dos al piso donde Gamera tomo forma original y empezó a estrangular a Rodan con sus manos.

Pero este se libera con gran velocidad pero no tan rápido antes de que la criatura tortuga lanzara una de sus ráfagas de energía contra la criatura alada dándole efectivamente dejándolo al borde de la muerte pero antes de encestar el último golpe es embestido por otra criatura que apareció por debajo de la tierra, sosteniendo lo que era otra criatura subterránea con quien se había enfrentado y resulto victorioso es nada menos que el rey de las bestias Godzilla.

CONTINUARA.

Capitulo 2: Conflicto.

Saliendo de un combate y entrado en una disputa contra Rodan y Gamera, este asciende entre la entrañas de la tierra abriendo en si el suelo mismo donde los edificios que se encontraba alrededor caía al fondo de un abismo negro, la criatura reptil emanaba una esencia que transmitía miedo a las otras dos criaturas, su nombre solo describe lo que esta legendaria bestia es Godzilla.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y vagos y necesitaba recuperarse de su último combate con una criatura subterránea con quien se había topado, Rodan no perdió tiempo aun con sus heridas por el combate con Gamera, sobrevoló el área para sorprender a Godzilla y aprovechar la oportunidad antes de que sus fuerzas regresara, proporcionando un golpe directo gracias a su pico afilado, el ataque fue contrarrestado, le dio la oportunidad al reptil de tomar por sus alas al alado y usando su aliento atómico que estallaba de su boca como si fuera 20 explosiones atómicas saliendo de su boca corto una de sus hélices.

Ronda Solo agonizaba en el piso por la pérdida de su extremidad, el rey de los kaijus no perdió el tiempo y tomándolo de su garganta la cual degolló tan bruscamente separando su cabeza de su cuerpo y así dejándola caer en una parte de la enorme ciudad, solo se oyó la cabeza caer destruyendo unos cuantos edificios no hizo retroceder a Gamera el cual estaba esperando en final de ese encuentro para así empezar su batalla contra el más despiadados de todas las criaturas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y esperando quien de los dos comenzaría solo se cruzo en sus mentes la misma idea y así los dos se aferraron al suelo y inhalaron al mismo tiempo, sus pechos se iluminaba de un color fluorescentes descargando una ráfaga de energía de sus bocas chocando ambas de colores diferentes la de Godzilla era de un azul brillosos y la de Gamera era un amarillo claro, al intercambiar ataques todo lo que se encontraba en la onda de ese ataque se reducía a nada.

Bastaron minutos antes de que ambos ataques se sobrecargara y creara una onda con la cual ambas criaturas fueron absorbidas en lo que era un domo de energía que se seguía expandiendo así destruyendo la gran metrópolis en que se encontraba y solo dejando una pregunta quien fue el último en pie después de que la onda destruyera la ciudad.

Continuara.


End file.
